COURTESY OF EC
by sospecial21
Summary: Bella is invited to spend the summer in the Hamptons by her best friend Alice. However she never imagined how the other side lived until meeting Alice's mysterious sexy cousin Edward...


**Author's Note: This is not my typical style of writing. You may not like my portrayal of some of the characters. Edward and Emmett aren't your typical nice guys here. They are immature and irresponsible. So if you are looking for sweet Edward and Emmett, not the place lol..This will be written from Bella's POV and Edward's POV. I will alternate between the two. The setting is summer in Hamptons NY. I live in NJ, just a little FYI lol. I own nothing and everything is fictitious...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"This prime oceanfront residence embodies the essence of luxurious Hamptons coastal living. Located off Lily Pond Lane at the tip of a private lane directly on the ocean, this approx. 5,500 . Contemporary is sited at an elevation high above 168+ feet of ocean frontage affording spectacular unobstructed views of the Atlantic Ocean and the gorgeous white sand beaches that distinguish this coveted East Hampton enclave. Designed for gracious living, the spacious 6-bedroom, 8-bath main residence is enveloped by 1.8+ private acres, beautifully manicured and maintained to perfection featuring perennial gardens blooming throughout the summer, a koi pond and the only lighted Har-tru tennis court in East Hampton Village. A pool and spa area is neatly situated between the main residence and a 3 bedroom, 3 bath guest house. ". Alice stood proudly presenting her Hamptons beach house to me.

I stood in awe of this beautiful house, but more in awe of the great lengths Alice went to inorder to prepare that speech.

"I am thoroughly impressed." I nodded my approval.

"I just want you to know this is your home too" Alice began, taking my hands in hers. "We all want you to feel welcome and comfortable here." Alice smiled giving my hands a good squeeze.

"Alice your family always makes me feel welcome and comfortable." I retorted

"Well I am glad that you feel that way because its the truth, we all love you." And with that she links our hands and we head toward the house.

We begin the grand tour of the house and I had expected the inside to remind me of an episode of MTV cribs, but the instead I was surprised by cozy and comfortable warmness. It was a great mixture of an old cabin with a modern family feel. The back of the house opened up to the beach with the ocean 100 feet away. I looked forward to walking through the shore line and feeling the waves under my feet._ Yes Dorothy, this isn't Kansas anymore._

"Bella, come on, let me show you where you are going to be staying." She pulled me down the hall to an end room and swung the door open, basically pushing me in.

When I got my footing together my eyes fell upon a room that I probably could lock myself into for the rest of my life.

The walls were all slated and white. The floor was a dark waxed wood and there were windows everywhere. It even had its own balcony. In the middle of the room sat a giant four post Victorian bed with fluffy white pillows and blankets and an antique couch on the other side. There was a beautiful stone fire place with many bookshelves full of books.

I loved to read and I could spend the entire summer in this room and be content. I walked to the book shelf lingering my hands across the titles that ranged from Macbeth to the Great Gatsby. I knew that Esme herself handpicked this room for me because she always admired my love for literature.

"This room is just so...perfect." I bubbled

"Esme thought you would love it. This used to be my grandfather's favorite room when he was alive. Lots of memories." Alice said thoughtfully

"I could stay in here forever and never get bored." I day dreamed at the book shelves

"Well that isn't going to happen because we are going to have an amazing summer. There is something else I want to show you." Alice pulled me toward two large doors and pushed them aside.

Once the doors expanded, it opened to a massive walk in closet filled with clothes, shoes, hats, bags, drawers and a small make up vanity. This closet was the size of my bedroom back in Forks.

"Who owns all this stuff? I loosely began to finger through the dresses hung neatly on a bar.

"This is all for you. Alice expanded her hand to give me the full of effect

"What do you mean, for me?"

"I mean, Esme and her assistant went out and bought all this stuff for you, so that you didn't have to worry about anything while you were here. You are welcome to take it all home if you want when you leave." Alice stood with a look of pure delight that I had no words to speak

These clothes were beautiful and expensive since the tags were still on half of them. I had packed my own clothes, but now I felt like maybe I should not have bothered.

"Alice this is too much. Just being here with you was enough, I didn't need your mom to spend all this money on me." I felt embarrassed because my life back in Forks was not this extravagant.

Alice and I attended Borrows Luke Academy in Port Angeles, Washington. It was a private boys and girls school. I was able to attend through scholarships. My father was a Police chief in the town of Forks and my mother had passed away a year ago of brain cancer.

I did not come from a rich family like Alice. Alice's mother Esme was an interior designer to the stars and her father Carlisle was a prestigious neurosurgeon. Funny enough, it was Alice's dad that diagnosed my mother, but she was already stage four when the prognosis was given.

Charlie, my dad was reluctant to let me come at first, but he loved Alice to pieces and trusted her parents endlessly. Plus he thought it would be good for me to get away for the summer, so here I am.

"You are like her own child, some times I think she wishes you were." Alice laughs and I roll my eyes.

Esme and my mom had actually been friends in high school and reconnected once I began attending school, where I became best friends with Alice. So fate was always met to be for her and I.

"Come on lets finish the tour". Alice grabs my hand, pulling me down stairs and out the back door.

Alice began to point out the major highlights of the property. We walked through the massive garden that was smack dab in the middle of the back yard and pointed out the tennis courts. She began to pull me through what seemed to be a secret path that led to what I assumed was the guest house and pool area,which was already occupied.

In one of the lounge chairs that lined the pool sat a girl with a rather large black hat on her head in a red bikini flipping through a magazine. Once we got closer, you could see four people in the pool playing volley ball,three guys and one girl.

The girl and guy that were facing us, both were blonde,but their faces not clear enough to see. The two guys who had their backs turned both were prominently tall with lean muscular backs and shoulders.

I was so engrossed with watching their back muscles flex from jumping to hit the volleyball that the next thing I know I am on the ground with six blurry faces hovering over me.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" A concerned Alice kept echoing

"Is she dead?" A very deadpan female voice could be heard

"She's not dead, look at her chest, its moving." A loud booming male voice could be heard

"Of course you would be looking at her chest." An annoyed female sneered

"Alice, get the towel off the chair." _That voice.._

That smooth velvety tone forced me to open my eyes and I was greeted with the most beautiful green irises I had ever seen. Looking more closely, those green emerald eyes were attached to a face chiseled from the finest marble with high masculine cheek bones, a strong jawline, with slight stubble, full plump pink lips, and a straight nose. His hair was wet and from the way the sun was glistening on it, you could see the red and copper tints in it. Droplets from his drenched tousles began to land on my face.

"Are you an angel?" I whispered in awe reaching up to touch his face.

"_Angel?_ Please." Alice's snide remark bringing me back to reality and I drop my hand.

The beautiful boy looked at Alice with annoyance and turned back to me.

"Can you stand up?" He asked holding out his hand

I just nodded a yes, unable to say another word. He helped me to my feet, though I began to feel off balance,. he instantly grabbed my waist to steady me in place. Again my eyes found his and I was once more mesmerized by their deep depths until a southern drawl made me look away and his arm was gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with the ball." There stood a tall blond, blue eyed boy. His teeth were perfectly straight and his body was tan and toned. He was handsome, but not as handsome as my angel.

"It's okay, it was an accident. I should have been paying attention." I shrugged

"I really am sorry. I'm Jasper." So this was _thee _Jasper who Alice never shut up about.

"Bella." I stood there feeling awkward

"Nice to meet you Bella." You could hear the strong southern twang in his voice, it was adorable.

"Hi I'm Rose, Its nice to finally meet you. Alice here won't stop going on and on about the infamous Bella." She was beautiful with deep greenish blue eyes. Her skin was flawless with red ruby lips and high cheek bones. She belonged in a Victoria Secret Ad.

"Really? That's Alice and her big mouth." I joked

They both laughed.

"You going to introduce us Alice or you going to be rude." The big muscular guy said playfully

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella this is my cousin Emmett and that guy next to him is my other cousin Edward.

"If you feel dizzy or have a headache, let me know so I can make sure you don't have a concision. I'm pre-med." Edward's angelic voice flooded my senses.

"I'm sure that's not all you would like to check." An annoyed female spoke from his side. I watched how he just rolled his eyes and picked her up over his shoulder, tossing her into the pool.

"Who is she?" I asked instinctively

"That's just Irina. Pay no attention to her." Alice waved her off

I looked back toward the pool and watched as Edward played around with her. She caught my eyes staring at them both and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers through his wet hair. I didn't like her touching him and I could feel the waves of jealousy in my stomach. Of course he had a girlfriend, why would he be single? And he was a pre-med student, he was much older than me by far, but still I wished I was Irina at that moment, digging my hands through his hair and holding his muscular body to mine.

"Are they together?" The words leaving my mouth without realizing it.

I heard Rose fake a laugh. "She wishes. She is just a girl from his school who he is fucking."

"Always so crude Rose." Alice corrected her

"It's true, Edward have a girlfriend? That will be the day." Rose snorted walking back to her lounge chair

"C'mon Bella, lets go unpack." Alice looped our arms together and pulled me away.

"I didn't realize there would be so many people staying with you." I mumbled

"Well Jasper and Rose live next door and its really only Emmett and Edward who are staying here, they sleep in the pool house, so you don't need to worry about them too much in the main house. And Irina, well she lives somewhere, but you will see her more than you won't." Alice sounded bitter

"It doesn't seem like you or Rose like her very much." I hoped

"I have known her along time and I just don't like how she throws herself at my cousin. She just as no morals or values."

"He doesn't seem to mind." I said under my breathe

"He's Edward, he loves female attention, even if its coming from a hoochie momma" Alice giggled.

The rest of the afternoon I unpacked my things and looked through the closet at the clothes that were now mine. Alice's parents would be arriving some time this evening, so I decided I would take a nap, feeling jet lagged before their arrival...END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Hey guys I know its been a very long time since I wrote anything, but hey that's life and you need to be inspired to give a good story. You can let me know what you think and I hope you like it. Its just simple details at first, so bare with me... I do have pictures of everything, if you are curious to know what everything looks like.**


End file.
